Ash Crimson
Ash Crimson (アッシュ・クリムゾン, Asshu Kurimuzon) é o protagonista da terceira saga da franquia The King of Fighters, a Tales of Ash Saga. Sua primeira aparição foi em The King of Fighters 2003 como o líder do New Hero Team. Suas motivações para participar do torneio é para roubar os poderes dos descendentes dos clãs que selaram Orochi a 1,800 anos atrás: (Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami e Chizuru Kagura). Ele conseguiu obter o poder de Chizuru e Iori, sobrando apenas o poder de Kyo. Ash foi projetado com a intenção de criar um "atraente personagem mal" com pequenas alterações feitas a ele desde a sua concepção. Durante a fase inicial de planejamento para Ash, desenvolvedores queriam criar um protagonista que nunca foi feito para a franquia. Seguindo esta idéia, eles decidiram criar um personagem de aparencia afeminada e com a postura de um anti-herói em impacto com o contraste dos protagonistas passados. Falcoon acrescentou o principal objetivo para Ash onde era fazer dele um herói ambíguo que propositalmente faz jogadores "se sentirem mal" por torcer por ele. Seu apelido oficial é The Sneering Blaze. História Ash é descendente de Saiki. Quando ele estava morando na França, ele passou sua infância com Elisabeth Blanctorche. Por razões ainda não totalmente divulgadas, ele deixou a sua casa e os ensinamentos Blanctorche. Ele entrou no torneio King of Fighters junto de Duo Lon e Shen Woo. Enquanto seus companheiros de equipe saem para resolver suas próprios vinganças, Ash vai até o selo de Orochi, onde Kyo, Chizuru, e Iori estão investigando. Ash então embosca a enfraquecida Chizuru, roubando seus poderes e a deixando inconsciente. Ele provoca dizendo que Iori será o próximo, e foge em seguida. Ash mais tarde entra no próximo torneio com Shen e Oswald. Após os eventos do torneio, ele revela a Oswald que Shen é o alvo que ele foi contratado para assassinar por um misterioso grupo e deixa seus companheiros de equipe lutando entre si, um esquema que Ash alegremente arquitetou antes do inicio do torneio. Devido à forte presença de Orochi no torneio e o selo estar enfraquecido, Iori sucumbiu ao Riot of the Blood e violentamente ataca seu time. Ash aparece em meio à confusão e aproveita o estado desorientado de Iori para roubar a Joia Yasakani. Antes dele deixar o local do torneio, Elisabeth Blanctorche e seu time aparece diante dele. Ela acusou Ash de abandonar "sua missão" e esta lutando por ganhos pessoais. Para intimidá-la, ele mostra suas novas chamas roxas e desaparece usando o Espelho Yata. Ele friamente avisa que planeja focar em Kyo na próxima vez. Antes do torneio de KOF XIII, Ash abertamente junta forças com os Those from the Past e trabalha para o mestre deles. Durante as finais do torneio, ele espera por Saiki baixar a guarda, e quando a oportunidade aparece, ele mata Saiki, roubando sua alma, enquanto diz a Botan que essa será o fim de sua "linhagem". Porém, a essência de Saiki assume o controle de seu corpo e usa para si próprio. Depois de ser derrotado novamente pelo time vencedor, Ash recupera o controle de seu corpo. Saiki insiste para Ash entrar no Portão do Tempo, que lhe permitirá voltar a uma era anterior e começar todo o seu plano de novo. No entanto Ash não se move, permitindo que o portão se feche e criando um paradoxo temporal, com o ato retirando a existência de Saiki tanto no passado quanto no presente. Revelando desgosto pelo líder dos Those from the Past, Ash explica que ele "na verdade gosta deste mundo" antes da essência de Saiki se desintegrar. Ash tem alguns momentos para conversar com Elisabeth, desculpando-se com ela, dizendo que a seu "plano" não funcionou do jeito que ele queria, e então é apagado da existência graças ao paradoxo. A consequência do paradoxo faz com que diversos atos de Ash nunca tivessem acontecido, retornando os tesouros sagrados de Iori e Chizuru. Personalidade Ash é astucioso, hipócrita, e individualmente extravagante. Confiante de seus próprios poderes, ele não leva as coisas muito a sério e considera as coisas que não são de seu interesse um incomodo. Mesmo quando está diante de situações sérias, ele é calmo e um tanto indiferente. Ele não é alguém que considera trabalhar com os outros, mas em vez disso usa os outros para atingir seus objetivos. Ele tende a exibir a superioridade de seu esforço de forma indiferente e fala de uma maneira lúdica e condescendente, que muitas vezes irrita os personagens com quem ele está falando. Ele vê Elisabeth como uma irmã mais velha, e observa que ela é "muito séria". Ele sente que Duo Lon e Shen Woo são seus bons amigos, embora ele apareceu para eles com intenções misteriosas. Ele também tem o hábito de chamar as pessoas por apelidos, tais como "Betty" para Elisabeth, e "Ozzy" para Oswald. Sua personalidade parece mudar um pouco ao utilizar o poder da Jóia Yasakani. Normalmente calmo e composto, ao usar seu ataque Fructidor, Ash vai rir maniacamente enquanto faz o seu adversário queimar com as chamas roxas de Yasakani. Este comportamento é semelhante ao de Iori, e que pode ser interpretado como a impureza de Orochi afetando sua mente. Poderes *'Pirocinese' - Ash pode criar e controlar chamas verdes especiais que se parecem com cera derretida. A origem desta chama ainda é desconhecida. **'Criar Fogo' - Ash pode criar fogo do ar. **'Projéteis de Fogo' - Ash pode criar projéteis feito de fogo. **'Ataques de Fogo' - Ash pode aumentar o dano de seus socos e chutes com fogo. **'Aura de Fogo' - Ash pode criar fogo ao redor de seu corpo. *'Absorvição de Poderes' - Ash pode roubar os poderes de qualquer pessoa que ele escolher. Ele decidiu ter como alvo os Três Tesouros Sagrados. Ele conseguiu roubar dois dos três tesouros restando apenas o poder de Kyo para ser roubado. Ele poderia matar as pessoas durante este processo, mas deixou Chizuru e Iori vivos. Isto foi demonstrado quando ele absorveu o poder de Saiki, que por sua vez destruiu o corpo original de Saiki. *'Espelho Yata (anteriormente)' - A seguir, os poderes mostrados por Ash quando ele adquiriu o Espelho Yata de Chizuru Kagura: **'Selar Poderes (anteriormente)' - Ash pode restringir os inimigos de usar seus poderes por um tempo. **'Teletransporte (anteriormente)' - Ash pode desaparecer e reaparecer em qualquer lugar. *'Jóia Yasakani (anteriormente)' - A seguir, os poderes mostrados por Ash quando ele adquiriu a Jóia Yasakani de Iori Yagami, que mais tarde foi recuperado por Iori após o desaparecimento de Ash: **'Criar Fogo (anteriormente)' - Ash pode criar chamar roxas. É desconhecido se possuir a Jóia também permite que seu possuidor tornar-se sujeito ao Riot of the Blood. Estilo de Luta Ash lutar usando um estilo acrobático combinado com suas habilidades de fogo para dar um estilo de luta mais gracioso. Apesar de sua estatura, ele é extremamente poderoso. Ele é um bom personagem para pessoas que gostam de usar a zona e puxar seu adversário, mas ele também tem muitas outras ferramentas à disposição do jogador que pode ser usada como Rush Down de forma eficiente, ao mesmo tempo mantendo a pressão sobre eles. No jogo mais recente, ele também utiliza os poderes de Iori e Chizuru em seus ataques. A maioria de seus golpes referem-se a Revolução Francesa; são nomeados com os meses do Calendário da Republica Francesa. Seu estilo de luta em geral é semelhante a arte marcial Francesa: Savate. Musica *'Splendid Evil' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Joker' - The King of Fighters XI, The King of Fighters XIII (quando a música está definida para "Type B", apenas na versão console) *'The Second Joker' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Fructidor' - Days of Memories Dubladores *Sōnosuke Nagashiro - Desde sua estreia *Peter von Gomm - The King of Fighters XII (voz Inglês) Aparições em Games *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters XI *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII Aparições Mobile *Days of Memories (segundo, quarto, e sétimo game) - NPC *The King of Reversi *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai *SNK Dream Battle Aparições Cameo *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo *KOF Maximum Impact 2 - background cameo, Roupa alternativa de Kula Diamond (Variaton E) Aparições em Anime *The King of Fighters: Another Day Personagens Similares * Saiki * Evil Ash Veja também * Ash Crimson/Quotes * Ash Crimson/Move list * Ash Crimson/Gallery Trívia * O design do personagem Ash não foi feito por Falcoon — na verdade, alguns dos esboços de desenvolvimento para o design final de Ash está mais para o estilo de Nona. No entanto, ele adicionou detalhes extras para Ash enquanto ele estava ilustrando-o para melhor atender o personagem. * KOF Maximum Impact: Regulation A ganhou esse título por três razões: "arcade", "arrange", e "Ash". Em uma entrevista mais tarde, Falcoon relata que ele pediu permissão ao time dos jogos 2D para pegar Ash emprestado para o jogo. * O rosto de Ash pode ser visto mais de quarenta vezes durante na abertura de Regulation A. Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Ash_Crimson.jpg|''The King Of Fighters 2003'' artwork. Image:Ash_Crimson_XI.jpg|''The King Of Fighters XI'' artwork. Image:Ash-xii.jpg|''The King Of Fighters XII'' artwork. Image:Ash-mira.jpg|''KOF Maximum Impact: Regulation A'' artwork. Image:Ash mia2.jpg|Ash's Another design in KOF Maximum Impact: Regulation A. Ash crimson.jpg|Ash Crimson in KOF Maximum Impact: Regulation A. tumblr_lvhn6qpFk21qmuhxzo1_500.jpg|A sketchy illustration of Ash done by Eisuke Ogura. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens em The King of Fighters Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Fevereiro Categoria:Personagens em Days of Memories Categoria:Personagens na Saga Tales of Ash Categoria:Personagens na Saga Maximum Impact Categoria:Personagem Principal Categoria:Personagens Mortos